


La chiamavano Bocca di Rosa

by Sonomi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: De Andrè perdonali perché non sanno quello che fanno, Gen, Isabela Santa Matrona delle Puttane, continuo a non tradurre in inglese un accidente, già postato i qua e in là, pretty much everyone actually - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi





	La chiamavano Bocca di Rosa

"Isabela, abbiamo avuto ancora problemi con una delle tue ragazze. Deciditi a fare qualcosa."

"Le mie ragazze? Non hanno mica il mio timbro sul culo!" scoppiò a ridere Isabela. "Sono solo amiche mie. Sono il loro buon pastore."

Il sentiero fra i pini della Costa Ferita era tutto un assordante frinire di cicale; fra la polvere e il caldo, la ronda di Aveline era un lungo tedio solitario, che le occasionali bande di pirati interrompevano ormai di rado. Così, un po' per scacciare la noia delle lunghe giornate estive, un po' in cerca di nuovi promettenti angoli di scogliera da perlustrare, spesso qualcuno accompagnava il Capitano; quel giorno le trotterellavano dietro, leggere e senza armatura, Isabela e Hawke.

"Che hanno combinato le sue ragazze?" chiese Iseult, una mano sollevata a schermarsi il viso dalla luce che pioveva fra i rami.

"Furto. All'ennesimo ignaro...cliente."

"Stai opprimendo il libero commercio, Aveline." fece spallucce Isabela.

"Non è del vostro commercio che mi interesso, ma dei vostri clienti. E di quel che pescate dalle tasche dei pantaloni che avete abbassato."

"Mi ferisci, ragazzona! Io non mi faccio pagare. E quelle sono solo opportunità colte al momento giusto. Piccoli crimini senza vittime..."

"Fatta eccezione per le svariate vittime."

"Dettagli. Piccoli dettagli senza vittime..."

Camminando dietro di loro, Iseult rideva sotto i baffi. "E insomma, Bela cosa dovrebbe farci?"

Aveline sbuffò aggiustandosi lo scudo sulla schiena. "Tenere a freno le sue pecore!"

Hawke e Isabela scoppiarono a ridere.

"Non ti prometto niente, ragazzona, ma proverò a riportare il gregge nei ranghi."

"Probabilmente sarebbe più facile insegnare a quei poveracci a tenere gli occhi aperti." sogghignò Iseult.

"O a tenerlo nei pantaloni!" concluse Isabela mentre uscivano dalla macchia di pini nella polvere piena di sole.

°°°

"Manco dalla Città Bassa da troppo tempo, a quanto pare." constatò Hawke quella sera davanti a una pinta di birra. Dentro l'Impiccato faceva un caldo d'inferno, così si erano tutti rifugiati nel piccolo terrazzo annesso alla suite di Varric. Era minuscolo e a volte il vento lo metteva direttamente a tiro del fumo delle cucine, ma almeno era all'aperto e lontano dal viavai della strada. Varric, Anders e Iseult aspettavano che arrivasse un quarto per giocare a carte, e ingannavano l'attesa in chiacchiere.

"Come mai ora Isabela è la Santa Matrona delle Puttane?" si informò Hawke, seduta a terra.

Anders sbuffò una risata. "Come potrebbe non esserlo, se mai!"

"Credevo che bazzicasse solo la Rosa."

"Con questo non rendi giustizia allo spirito egualitario della Rivaini, Hawke." osservò Varric agitando verso di lei il boccale. "La Città Bassa brulica di puttane non abbastanza fortunate da tenere il culo al caldo alla Rosa."

"E Isabela è una specie di Madre della Nidiata delle puttane." completò Anders arricciando le labbra.

"Una che?"

Il mago fece un gesto vago con la mano e non approfondì, ma si versò generosamente altra birra. 

"Non solo qui alla Città Bassa. Anche il porto, le vecchie miniere... Dozzine di ragazze in mano a papponi, banditi, schiavisti. Quaggiù non è un letto di rose, Hawke."

"So com'è, ci abitavo anche io." bofonchiò Iseult dietro il proprio boccale.

"La Rivaini è la loro paladina. E chi meglio di lei?"

"Ma per le poppe di Andraste, te lo ricordi quel tizio giù alle fonderie?" si inserì Anders ridacchiando. Non era ubriaco - Giustizia non lo permetteva - ma ogni tanto si concedeva di essere un tantino euforico.

"Ci stavo arrivando, Biondino. Dicevo, Hawke, se hai la sfortuna di essere una donna di strada e di non saper badare a te stessa, le cose possono mettersi molto male molto in fretta. Specialmente in una città piena zeppa di disgraziati come questa. Uno di questi disgraziati una sera ha avuto la cattiva idea di aggredire una ragazzina proprio a portata d'orecchio della Rivaini."

"Stavamo andando all'Impiccato", lo interruppe Anders sogghignando "quando ci si trascina incontro questa specie di goblin..." la frase fu interrotta da un accesso di riso.

"Rivaini gli aveva legato le mani, strappato i calzoni e glie li aveva ficcati in bocca. Sembrava un nug pronto per il forno."

"Ma soprattutto..."

"Chiudi il becco, Biondino, non mi guastare il finale. Evidentemente, Hawke, mancava ancora qualcosa per placare la sete di giustizia della nostra Rivaini."

"Il genere di piccolo, squisito dettaglio che porti la firma "Isabela"" sghignazzò Anders .

"Così, notando nel nostro uomo una certa predisposizione naturale, e una evidente somiglianza nelle maniere, gli ha fabbricato una bella coda da scimmia, con la gomena più ispida e grossa che le riuscì di trovare. E per amor di realismo, capisci..."

"...uh." gemette Hawke arricciando il naso.

"...non riusciva a camminare dritto, nè a chiedere aiuto, e se ne andava in giro accovacciato come un granchio-" continuò Anders ridendo fino alle lacrime.

"Parola mia, Hawke, nel buio stavo per infilzarlo, sembrava uno sgorbio uscito dalle Vie Profonde. Ma poco dopo sono arrivate Isabela e la sua nuova piccola amica, ridendo come pazze. Due anime e una fiasca, erano ubriache come spugne._ Dovevo pur aiutarla a riprendersi dallo spavento!_, mi fa la Rivaini."

"...cosa ne avete fatto del granchio-scimmia?" ridacchiò Hawke.

"Ah, non ne ho idea. Io e il Biondino abbiamo tirato dritto, Isabela e la ragazzina hanno continuato a seguirlo ululando dalle risate. Dalla direzione che avevano preso immagino lo abbiano pungolato fin giù da un molo."

Anders scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, mentre Iseult, con una mano sulla faccia, cercava di rimanere seria.

"E suppongo che la cosa non sia finita qui."

"Per quella sera, sì, veramente. Ma dopo la voce si è sparsa. Oltretutto era proprio il periodo in cui Isabela aveva ricominciato ad essere particolarmente attiva nottetempo, sempre in giro per incontrare la sua nuova fiamma..."

"Sempre questo... com'era? Serah Maelstrom?"

"Per quanto la cosa continui a sorprendermi. Fatto sta che all'Impiccato iniziò una processione ininterrotta di donne, tutte in cerca di qualcuno che le aiutasse a regolare un conticino privato, convincere a pagare un cliente recalcitrante, vendicare un torto... Non ti nascondo che le ho dato una mano anch'io. E' stato estremamente soddisfacente. Senza contare che è divertente vedere un omaccione abituato a picchiare le donne appeso per le palle di fianco all'insegna dell'Impiccato."

"Quello me lo ricordo. Ecco come c'era finito."

"Adesso quasi non la cercano più. Le ragazze della Città Bassa sono diventate intoccabili: anche l'ultimo pezzente lo sa."

"...E riga dritto." completò Anders. "Anche perchè molte delle signore si sono fatte spavalde. Perfino giù alla clinica sono arrivati un paio di tizi con un buco in pancia e molto imbarazzo nello spiegare come se lo fossero procurato."

Iseult si accigliò. "Credevo ci fosse stata solo qualche borsa alleggerita. Aveline non sapeva ci fosse di mezzo il coltello."

"Naturale che Aveline non lo sapesse. Credi che questa gente sia tanto ansiosa di presentarsi al corpo di guardia?" osservò Varric. "Finchè non pesteranno i piedi di qualcuno che conti, la guardia non ne saprà niente. E nessuno che conti cerca le ragazze della Città Bassa.".

"...quello che spero è che nessuno che conta cerchi Isabela."

°°°

"Piuma di pavone, cannella e cinnamomo, rotonda perla viola, oro nel tuo riso, seta nella tua bocca e notte nei tuoi capelli! Ogni alba è sprecata se non fra le tue braccia! Mio respiro, mia voce, mio orizzonte -"

"Abbiamo capito." tagliò corto Fenris.

Isabela cessò di declamare, ma rivolse all'elfo una smorfia da sopra la lettera che stringeva in mano. "Sei solo invidioso perchè nessuno scrive _a te _lettere d'amore."

"O forse è solo che le tue bastano per tutti." ribattè Fenris senza spostare lo sguardo dalle carte.

La consueta partita di Wicked Grace si svolgeva quella sera nella casa diroccata dove viveva l'elfo. Le spesse mura ricoperte dall'edera tenevano lontano il caldo estivo, e la fornita cantina di Danarius non era ancora del tutto prosciugata.

"Tre mesi di incontri clandestini, e ancora fioccano letterine tutte zucchero. Non lo starai illudendo, Rivaini?" chiese Varric scoprendo con noncuranza la carta vincente. Fenris imprecò sottovoce.

"Affatto. Siamo perfettamente d'accordo nel mantenerla una vivace, spensierata storia di letto. Non vedo perchè questo dovrebbe impedirgli di adularmi senza ritegno."

"Sei sicura che lui non sia, uhm, un tantino preso?" avanzò Hawke facendo scivolare sulla tavola verso Fenris tre monete d'argento. Fenris a propria volta le passò a Varric, borbottando fra i denti all'indirizzo di Hawke qualcosa come "te li restituisco", che lei non diede mostra di aver sentito.

"E lui lo sa che non è l'unica vivace, spensierata storia di letto che stai portando avanti in questo momento?" rincarò Varric mescolando le carte.

Isabela sbuffò teatralmente, gettando da parte la lettera. "Che strazio, ragazzi. Sì e sì, ed è perfetto così."

Iseult corrugò le sopracciglia, Varric fece spallucce e cominciarono una nuova partita.

"...A proposito di quello che diceva Aveline, sei riuscita ad ottenere qualcosa?" chiese Hawke dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

"Lo sapremo solo nelle prossime notti, non trovi?" sospirò Isabela studiando la propria mano di carte.

"Varric e Anders mi hanno aggiornata sul tuo...gregge." spiegò Iseult. "Se ti servisse una mano, io ci sono. Ma..." lanciò a Isabela un'occhiata sottecchi. "Stai attenta. Le cose potrebbero sfuggirti di mano."

Isabela sollevò il mento e drizzò la schiena, rivolgendo a Iseult un sorriso di sfida sorprendentemente regale. "Hawke. Sono un capitano." disse. "Tenere la situazione in pugno è il mio lavoro."

"Bene." Commentò Fenris asciutto. "Serah Maelstrom può aggiungere alla sua lista anche Soave Sentinella del Sesso al Soldo e Maestosa Matrona del Meretricio. Ora, se possiamo tornare alle carte..."

"L'invidia non ti si addice, Occhi Belli."

°°°

"Ho bisogno che tu vada dall'erborista. Siamo rimasti senza olio di albero del tè e anche la lavanda è agli sgoccioli."

"Di già? Avevamo fatto scorta il mese scorso, mi sembra."

Il sole stava finalmente tramontando fuori dalla Città Oscura, e anche l'ultimo paziente era uscito dalla clinica di Anders. Lui e Iseult stavano rimettendo ordine e controllando le provviste di medicinali e bende pulite.

Contrariato, Anders mise sotto il naso di Iseult un vasetto vuoto. "Sai chi dobbiamo ringraziare per questo?"

Iseult lo guardò inarcando le sopracciglia, mentre con circospezione aspirava un po' del pungente profumo rimasto nel vaso.

"Santa Matrona delle Puttane," rispose Anders sbuffando, mentre rimetteva il tappo al contenitore.

"Piantala, neppure Isabela avrebbe potuto consumare tutto quell'olio in due settimane!" rise Hawke.

"Non sto dicendo che l'ho usato tutto per lei." chiarì Anders spostando la propria attenzione su una chiazza di sangue rimasta davanti al portone d'ingresso. "Anche se per un certo periodo è venuta a mendicare impiastri lenitivi un giorno sì e uno no." aggiunse chinandosi a lavare via la macchia. Cancellata la traccia sospetta chiuse il portone e tornò a guardare Iseult. "Ma c'è una specie di... epidemia di malattie veneree, da qualche tempo in qua."

"Oh." fece Iseult. "Sul serio?"

"Te ne saresti accorta, se venissi più spesso." la rimproverò il mago, non troppo scherzosamente. "Invece ho dovuto cavarmela da solo con diversi marinai corpulenti e con tutte quelle signore irritate e rancorose."

"Uhh, come ti sarà dispiaciuto." lo pungolò Iseult con un sorrisetto.

"La metà di loro avrebbe potuto essere mia madre." replicò cupamente Anders.

"...oh." fece Iseult con un sorrisetto più incerto. "D'accordo. Ma credo comunque che Isabela da sola non possa essere responsabile di tutta la storia."

"Lei no, ma le sue ragazze sì!" esclamò Anders. "Sono aumentate, sai? Immagino che, senza il rischio professionale di morire sgozzate in un vicolo, il mestiere sia diventato improvvisamente più popolare. Sono diventate più audaci, e girano di più, in zone che prima non frequentavano. Sono aumentati i clienti, che hanno meno fifa di fare incontri poco raccomandabili durante la notte. Di' quel che vuoi, ma sta di fatto che negli ultimi due mesi qui è tutto un ronzio di mogli sul piede di guerra."

"...Il Creatore ci salvi." ridacchiò debolmente Iseult.

°°°

"Eccolo lì!"

"Maiale sguaiato! Mucchio di sudiciume!"

"Non lasciatelo scappare! Prendilo, Edwine!"

"...oh, cielo. Che succede laggiù?" chiese Merrill, i grandi occhi verdi spalancati mentre si sfilava il cappuccio. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto scambiarla per un essere umano e quello di coprirsi le orecchie era un ben debole stratagemma; ma lei continuava a farlo diligentemente ogni volta che sgattaiolava fuori dall'Enclave durante la notte.

In fondo alla sala comune dell'Impiccato si stava svolgendo una scena scomposta e rumorosa, che comprendeva un gruppo di donne urlanti e un ometto rannicchiato, che tentava di farsi scudo con le braccia dai colpi che una delle megere gli faceva piovere sulla testa.

"Quello, Margheritina, è un ordinario caso di amministrazione della giustizia familiare." rispose Varric facendo cenno all'elfa di prendere posto al tavolo.

Comodamente sprofondati nella solita nicchia in fondo al salone, il nano, Isabela, Hawke e Fenris stavano seguendo con interesse lo svolgersi della scena. L'intera taverna sembrava in effetti osservare con soddisfazione il diversivo, che interrompeva una serata altrimenti priva di eventi.

"Non capisco perchè affannarsi tanto per ritrovare un marito, se poi tutto quello che ci fai è batterlo come un tappeto.", commentò seraficamente un vecchio seduto a un tavolo vicino.

"E' un po' come quando il cane ti scappa dal cortile, Fergus. Quando lo ritrovi gli dai una bella ripassata, tanto per fargli passare la voglia. E come per i cani, i mariti bisogna batterli sul posto, appena hanno commesso il fattaccio."

"Più che un cane, sembra un topo messo all'angolo. Circondato da tutto un branco di botoli che abbaiano a più non posso e fanno un baccano infernale."

"Cagnette infuriate perché gli hanno rubato l'osso."

Al tavolo di Hawke, Isabela scoppiò a ridere di gusto. "Bell'osso davvero, care mie!" esclamò alzando il boccale. Strizzò l'occhio ai compagni; "Se imparassero un trucco o due dalle mie ragazze, forse non dovrebbero correre dietro ai mariti fin sotto i tavoli dell'Impiccato."

"Quindi adesso _sono _le tue ragazze." ridacchiò Iseult.

"Quali ragazze?" si informò Merrill.

"Il gregge di Isabela; la grande nazione delle prostitute della città bassa, Andraste le abbia in gloria!" rise Varric. "Sospetto che in realtà Rivaini le stia istruendo per muovere alla conquista di Kirkwall."

Isabela sogghignò, appoggiandosi più comoda allo schienale e piantando i piedi in mezzo al tavolo. "Che cosa inutile e noiosa." commentò. Poi battè le ciglia con civetteria. "Cosa me ne farei di una città? Sono perfettamente soddisfatta di essere luna in questo firmamento di stelle cadenti."

"Un'altra perla di serah Maelstrom?" raspò Fenris.

"Forse." sorrise Isabela.

°°°

"Il Capitano Meredith vi riceverà subito, serah Hawke. Abbiate la cortesia di attendere un poco." proferì con voce vuota l'assistente di camera del Capitano dei Templari. Il simbolo impresso sulla sua fronte era l'unico tratto che spiccasse, rabbiosamente rosso, sul volto sbiadito dell'adepta della Calma; Hawke fu percorsa da un brivido gelido in tutto il corpo.

Dietro di lei Fenris mosse le spalle, apparentemente per accomodare il peso dell'ascia che portava con sè; ma Iseult sperava che fosse almeno in parte anche disagio per lo sguardo assente dell'adepta.

Varric sbuffò. "Deliziosa come sempre. Ci trasciniamo fino alla Forca sotto il sole a picco, all'ora di pranzo, e madama Capitano si fa attendere."

"Vuol dire che non le interessiamo più di tanto. E' un bene, no?" osservò Fenris.

Iseult si sentì vagamente sollevata. "Di sicuro io non ho fretta di vederla." confermò. La Forca le metteva ansia, il doverci andare disarmata le metteva ansia, gli occhi degli adepti della calma e quelli della Comandante le mettevano ansia, gli uni troppo smorti, gli altri troppo vividi. "Che cos'avrà da fare, poi-"

"Signora, devo chiedervi di andarvene." risuonò nel corridoio la voce autoritaria del Capitano Meredith. Iseult si zittì istantaneamente, e rimasero tutti a orecchie tese.

"Comandante, non mi è possibile sopportare oltre questa incresciosa situazione.", intervenne un'altra voce femminile, sottile ma forte e tesa come la corda di un arco. "La nostra famiglia ha fatto molto per il vostro Ordine. Mi lusingo di meritare un piccolo aiuto, che certamente non vi costa nulla-" .

"Proprio ciò che vi lega all'Ordine dovrebbe convincervi che ciò che chiedete non ci compete." ribattè non meno dura la voce di Meredith. "Rivolgetevi alla guardia cittadina."

"Le guardie non hanno mostrato la minima comprensione del problema." disse risentita la seconda voce. "Ma voi, Meredith, dovreste ben rendervi conto che una casa come la nostra, devota al Creatore e alla sua Sposa, con tre figli nel seno della Santa Chiesa di Andraste... uno scandalo simile..."

"Serah Maelstrom, voi stessa riconoscete che in una casa come la vostra certi episodi non sarebbero dovuti mai accadere."

Un istante dopo una anziana dama percorreva con malcelata rabbia il corridoio in direzione dell'uscita, seguita da una coppia di intimoriti servitori elfici in livrea. Passò oltre il gruppetto di Hawke senza minimamente degnarli di uno sguardo; ma appena ebbe voltato l'angolo si guardarono in faccia l'un l'altro.

"...Maelstrom?"

°°°

Fu un caso non del tutto fortuito se Iseult ebbe l'occasione di assistere al seguito della scena, il giorno seguente presso la Caserma.

Non aveva un motivo preciso per andare a disturbare Aveline nel suo quartier generale, e in effetti una timorosa, prudente parte di lei la pungolava perchè si togliesse al più presto dalla scarpa il sasso dell'ennesima richiesta di Meredith; ma la curiosità l'aveva spinta fino al quartier generale della guardia, e gironzolava da una mezz'ora buona per l'atrio pieno di postulanti quando la folla si aprì, facendo ala all'anziana madama Maelstrom.

La donna procedette verso la scalinata centrale con passo misurato, ma scura in volto; Iseult senza pensarci due volte le scivolò dietro, seguendola fin davanti alla porta di Aveline, che fece in tempo a lanciarle un'occhiata interrogativa oltre la spalla di serah Maelstrom prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lei.

Mezz'ora dopo Iseult era nello studio, Aveline seduta alla scrivania con l'aria di chi sta combattendo un'emicrania incombente, e Varric si era misteriosamente materializzato da pochi minuti.

"Qual è la gatta da pelare, questa volta?" chiese zelante, saggiando con aria da intenditore la punta della penna d'oca di Aveline.

"La solita, il Creatore la fulmini, Isabela. Stavolta la pelo davvero, però. Personalmente."

"Ma chi diavolo è quella signora? La moglie?"

"Peggio!" esclamò Aveline. "La madre!"

A uno sguardo interrogativo di Iseult, Varric svelò: "Il pigmalione di Isabela è un ragazzino di diciassette anni. Suppongo sia per questo che la Rivaini tollera così di buon grado le sue poesie sdolcinate."

"A quanto pare, il ragazzo ha perso completamente la testa. Ha già detto che vuole lasciare la famiglia ed è pronto a imbarcarsi sul primo vascello disposto a prenderlo come mozzo." completò Aveline con le mani strettamente allacciate sullo scrittoio.

"Niente male!" ridacchiò Varric, immediatamente fulminato da uno sguardo perforante di Aveline.

"...ammetterai che il marmocchio ha iniziativa." osservò facendo spallucce.

"La famiglia Maelstrom è fra le più nobili e ricche della città, nonchè da sempre prodiga di donazioni all'ordine dei Templari, sia in denaro che in figliolanza. Due dei rampolli più grandi sono già arruolati. Serah Eglantine sperava che lui fosse il terzo." proseguì Aveline spostando lo sguardo su Iseult. "E ora ha formalmente richiesto alla guardia di intervenire. Per impedire la corruzione di suo figlio, le continue intrusioni nella tenuta dei Maelstrom, il saccheggio della cantina e del tesoro di famiglia, il decadimento dei costumi della città e la consegna di Kirkwall al caos e all'empietà." E allo sguardo sbalordito di Hawke esibì una lettera su pergamena con una serie di firme svolazzanti e un sigillo di ceralacca. "Sto citando alla lettera. E non me lo chiede solo lei."

A quel punto Aveline non riuscì più a stare ferma e si alzò misurando la stanza a falcate rabbiose. "Non so come le abbia convinte, ma questa richiesta formale è firmata anche dalla Riverita Madre, da Serah Mormont, da Serah Swift e da una serie di altre rispettabilissime matrone che non ho mai sentito nominare, ma che a quanto pare non hanno altro da fare che impicciarsi degli affari altrui!"

Iseult e Varric si scambiarono un'occhiata, in bilico fra una fragorosa risata e un sano istinto di fuga, quando Aveline li inchiodò sul posto con un dito perentoriamente puntato: "Voi. Fate smettere Isabela o questa è la volta che le metto le mani addosso!"

Varric si dileguò a una velocità tale che Iseult avrebbe giurato che fosse evaporato sul posto. "Faremo del nostro meglio." balbettò.

°°°

"...Giura che non stai scherzando, Hawke." ridacchiò Isabela grattando dietro le orecchie una estasiata Buttercup, il mabari di Iseult.

Hawke aveva lasciato detto all'Impiccato di mandarle Isabela appena possibile; il fatto che si fosse presentata davvero, e nel giro di un paio di giorni, forse significava che aveva intuito la situazione.

"Nessuno scherzo." sospirò Iseult. Si accovacciò accanto a Isabela e al segugio mabari, che nel frattempo si stava indecorosamente rigirando sulla schiena. "La migliore società di Kirkwall ritiene che tu sia una specie di araldo di...com'era? Del caos e dell'empietà."

Isabela diede in una bella risata di gola. Sedette più comodamente sul tappeto e volse lo sguardo alla lampada che ardeva sul caminetto, mentre il sorriso si perdeva in un'espressione assorta. "...Sembra che sia ora di finire questo gioco."

Hawke continuò per qualche istante ad accarezzare Buttercup sotto le costole, ottenendo un entusiastico frullio della piccola coda. "Ti dispiace?" domandò.

Isabela voltò su di lei i suoi occhi brillanti, come pronta a dare una risposta arguta che però, poi, non venne.

"Un po'." rispose infine con un sogghigno che mise in mostra i denti bianchi. "Forse in suo onore chiuderò il capitolo adolescenti."

"Ma tu quanti anni hai?"

"Che domande, Hawke. Quelli che mi danno."

°°°

Tuttavia, anche dopo quella breve conversazione le cose sembrarono proseguire senza variazioni. Durante la notte Kirkwall ronzava come un gigantesco alveare, vibrante di risa femminili e fruscii di gonne. Fra le prostitute, gli uomini che le cercavano (e occasionalmente, le pattuglie di mogli all'inseguimento), c'era quasi altrettanto traffico che durante il giorno. Era questione di tempo prima che anche la malavita cittadina venisse disturbata da quel viavai ininterrotto, rifletteva Iseult attraversando una innaturalmente rumorosa piazza del mercato. Senza contare che l'intera città non poteva andare avanti ancora a lungo senza dormire. Decisamente, non poteva durare.

Finchè proprio durante una giornata particolarmente bollente di quell'estate arroventata, fra la corrispondenza accumulata in tre giorni passati a Monte Spezzato, Iseult pescò una busta listata di nero. Accigliandosi la rigirò fra le mani, ed ebbe un sobbalzo nel riconoscere la calligrafia di Varric. La aprì in tutta fretta e lesse, vergato nella migliore calligrafia del nano:

_Illustre Serah Hawke,_

_è con profondo dolore e struggente rammarico che vi annunciamo la triste e prematura dipartita dell'Amore dalla città di Kirkwall._

_Vi invitiamo a partecipare questa sera insieme a tutta la cittadinanza alle esequie del caro estinto, che si terranno presso l'umile taverna dell'Impiccato, nel cuore della nostra povera città annientata dalla pena._

_Porta da bere._

_Un caro saluto,_

_Varric Thetras_

Iseult sollevò gli occhi dalla lettera per fissarli su Bodahn, come al solito in piedi accanto all'ingresso.

"E' uno scherzo?"

"Messere Varric si è presentato personalmente qui questa mattina per consegnare quel messaggio, Messere. E ha lasciato detto che sarebbe molto indelicato da parte vostra mancare di presentarvi con il whiskey fereldiano della vostra dispensa."

"...credo che me lo finirò personalmente, prima di arrivare là", borbottò Iseult richiudendo la lettera.

°°°

Il brusio si udiva quasi dallo scalone di ingresso del mercato. Era una magnifica nottata di luna, un filo di vento soffiava da terra ricacciando verso il molo i fumi delle fonderie; Iseult avrebbe giurato di riuscire ad avvertire fin là l'odore di alcool proveniente dall'Impiccato.

"Sembrerebbe che abbiano fatto le cose in grande." commentò Fenris alla sua destra.

"Giuro che questa volta me la pagano." bofonchiò Aveline alla sua sinistra.

Hawke sospirò e si avviò verso la taverna.

C'era gente accalcata in tutta la piazza davanti all'ingresso, con un continuo andirivieni di ubriachi e una concentrazione insolita di donne discinte.

"Somiglia più a un festino che a una cerimonia funebre" osservò l'elfo con tutto il distacco possibile, mentre si facevano largo alla meglio fra la folla sudata.

Aveline procedeva in testa fendendo la calca con tutta l'ampiezza dei propri spallacci e della propria ribollente indignazione, mentre Hawke, in punta di piedi alle sue spalle, sbirciava in cerca di volti conosciuti.

"Merrill!" chiamò scorgendo l'elfa pigiata nel mezzo di un gruppo di donne scollacciate.

"Oh, Hawke!" gridò allegramente Merrill agitando una mano. "Vieni qui!"

"Ma è davvero serah Hawke!"

"Spirito del Creatore..!"

"Presentacela, fiorellino!"

"Oooh, anche Varric mi chiama fiorellino! ...No, Margheritina. Dopo vi presento anche lui. Haaawke!"

"...è ubriaca."

"Lo vedo, Fenris. Aveline, andiamo a prenderla, per favore."

"Io entro. Raccogliete Merrill. Ci manca solo che venga assimilata dal... gregge."  
E con questo Aveline si avviò a spintoni verso l'ingresso.

Iseult riuscì a imitarla soltanto più tardi, dopo che Fenris aveva preso Merrill per la collottola e si era dileguato, approfittando del po' di scompiglio causato da un gruppetto di ammiratrici di Hawke. _Vigliacco._

Ad ogni modo, entrare all'Impiccato le fece desiderare istantaneamente di essere rimasta fuori: la taverna era piena da scoppiare e l'aria si era già completamente trasformata in melma. Il vociare assordante impediva qualsiasi comunicazione verbale, ma la statura di Aveline la rendeva facile da individuare anche nella luce fioca.  
Prima che Hawke potesse raggiungerla, però, una salva di acclamazioni esplose dal centro della sala, dove Varric, con aria compunta, stava inerpicandosi su un tavolo precariamente impilato sopra un altro tavolo.  
Una volta appollaiato sulla cima, e dopo un paio di cerimoniosi inchini, fece cenno alla folla di voler parlare; e il clamore si acquietò.

"Stimati cittadini, graziose dame!" esordì. "Non sapete che spettacolo commovente sia avervi tutti qui, nella mia umile dimora. Oh, scusa, Corff." fece, quando l'oste incrociò le braccia stizzito.

"Se questa vecchia e diruta città ha un cuore, questo batte qui, all'Impiccato!" proseguì Varric suscitando un coro di urrà e levando un boccale immaginario; al che Corff, raddolcito, glie ne riempì uno vero.   
"Ed è qui, nel cuore della nostra cara, vecchia Kirkwall" proseguì dopo essersi bagnato le labbra, "che oggi ci stringiamo l'uno all'altra, cuore fraterno contro cuore fraterno, per fare fronte al più doloroso degli avvenimenti." A questo punto Varric fece una pausa significativa, reclinando il capo e giungendo le mani in pensoso raccoglimento. L'effetto fu in parte guastato dal lungo sorso che trasse dal suo boccale mentre se ne stava in atteggiamento solenne; ma la folla lo intese comunque a meraviglia e lo imitò tanto nella serietà che nella generosità delle bevute.   
Vuotato che ebbe il boccale, Varric lo gettò con noncuranza alle proprie spalle e proseguì: "Non serve forse, amati concittadini, che rievochi le tristi circostanze che ci hanno radunati qui oggi. Non sembrava possibile, dalla buona salute di cui godeva, dal suo ruzzare spensierato nelle strade, dal rigoglio con cui fioriva in ogni angolo, quasi in tutte le crepe di queste vecchie mura! Eppure. Eppure oggi l'Amore lascia per sempre Kirkwall!" annunciò Varric sottolineando la notizia con un ampio gesto del braccio.   
Hawke rifiutava di credere che qualcuno ci stesse davvero capendo qualcosa, ma i presenti sembravano così partecipi, o Varric si era assicurato una _claque _così estesa, che un coro di sincera afflizione accolse le sue parole.

"Già. Oggi, in questa magnifica notte d'estate, l'Amore abbandona Kirkwall per andare in esilio sui lidi remoti da cui non si ritorna. E quindi oggi noi lo salutiamo!" gridò Varric spalancando le braccia; e improvvisamente da chissà dove un gruppo di musici cominciò a suonare, le cucine eruttarono cesti di frutta e vassoi fumanti, mentre un gruppo di giovani ridenti spuntò dietro il bancone di Corff mescendo e distribuendo calici di vino. Il primo fu passato a Varric che lo levò alto, mentre a gran voce tuonava, "Oggi, concittadini carissimi, celebriamo il più grande, il più scellerato, il più maestoso baccanale che questa arida città abbia mai visto!"   
E mentre la folla esplodeva in grida di giubilo, le porte in fondo alla sala si spalancarono, e Isabela entrò in scena.

  
Prima ancora di vederla, Hawke riuscì a scorgere l'espressione sul viso di Aveline; ed era quanto di più _Aveline _si potesse vedere. Merrill, aggrappata al suo braccio, sgranava gli occhi mentre Fenris si sforzava palesemente di non ridere.

Uno dei letti della locanda, cosparso di cuscini e fiori, era portato a spalle da quattro dei più robusti facchini del porto; e sopra era Isabela in trionfo, abbigliata come una divinità esotica - una che però si fosse giocata metà dei vestiti a carte.  
Scalza, con i capelli nerissimi sciolti sulle spalle brune, era carica di gioielli e aveva cosparsi di polvere d'oro il viso e le cosce nude; e se al suo ingresso stava regalmente reclinata fra i cuscini, nel giro di un attimo era già ginocchioni sul materasso, a raccogliere fiori a piene mani e a lanciarli ridendo tutt'intorno. "Proprio così, gattine mie, bambini miei!" rideva; "Parto, parto, vado via!"

Un nugolo di ragazze le fu subito attorno, mandandole baci e benedizioni e mettendosi in seno come reliquie i fiori che piovevano sul loro capo; alcune piangevano, molte ridevano e tutte tendevano le mani verso Isabela come se fosse l'immagine di Andraste portata in processione.

"Dovrai ammettere che ha stile!" gridò Fenris all'orecchio di Aveline, tentando di sovrastare il tumulto; ma il capitano fece arcignamente mostra di non aver sentito.  
Qualcuno spalancò il portone dell'Impiccato e il letto trionfale si avviò verso l'uscita, ballonzolando come una nave fra le onde e seguito da un corteo festante.  
Lo smuoversi della folla permise a Hawke di afferrare un bicchiere pieno e di raggiungere sgomitando gli amici.   
"Hawke, è bellissimo!" Stridette Merrill al colmo dell'esaltazione.   
Fenris rubò il bicchiere di Hawke e bevve un lungo sorso prima di restituirglielo commentando, "Chi credi che pagherà tutto questo?"  
"Spero non Varric", disse Hawke, poi guardò in faccia Aveline e sbruffò a ridere dentro il vino.   
"Su con la vita!" esclamò. "Credo che, a modo suo, Isabela ti abbia dato ascolto."  
Aveline rispose solo con un lieve spasmo di un occhio; poi gettò le mani in aria sbottando "Al diavolo! Assicuriamoci che non vadano a saccheggiare la Chiesa!".

Si accodarono al corteo e uscirono nella fresca aria della sera, raggiunti poco dopo da Varric e da un Anders che, non potendo prendersi una sbronza, sembrava determinato a procurarne una a tutti gli altri.

°°°

La chiassosa processione si avviò per la città vecchia ondeggiando come un lungo serpente ubriaco. Da ogni cantina che oltrepassava usciva del vino, ogni giardino veniva saccheggiato dei fiori, e con l'avanzare della serata ovunque comparvero lanterne, come un tappeto di lucciole. Gli abbracci dei partecipanti si erano fatti meno fraterni e più suggestivi; piovevano baci, si intrecciavano mani, e ogni tanto una coppia si appartava all'ombra di un portone. Qua e là esplodevano canzoni, rauchi cori da taverna o voci femminili appassionate; ma su tutte si udiva la voce di Isabela, abituata a sfidare ben altre tempeste, che ad ogni crocicchio agitava in aria un fazzoletto gridando "_Adieu_! _Adieu_! Vi saluto, gattini miei!"

  
Presto si lasciarono alle spalle le strade anguste della città vecchia per riversarsi sulle scalinate di marmo della città alta; Hawke cercò di aguzzare la vista, pur già annebbiata dall'alcool, per cogliere sul nascere eventuali accenni di rivolta; ma non avvenne niente del genere. Le sole mani irrequiete erano quelle che scivolavano sotto vesti e si allacciavano ad altre mani.  
Approdarono sotto le finestre di un grande palazzo merlato d'oro, dove Isabela segnalò di fermarsi; balzò in piedi sul suo letto viaggiante e lanciò un fischio modulato.

Come a teatro, dalla finestra più alta eruppe come schiuma di mare una corda fatta di lenzuoli intrecciati; e in men che non si dica, Isabela si era arrampicata come un gatto fino al davanzale.

Una adorabile testolina bionda balzò alla finestra per stringere Isabela in un abbraccio, prima ancora che questa avesse il tempo di scendere; e il loro appassionato dialogo si svolse così, con Isabela accoccolata sul cornicione e il giovinetto tutto proteso verso di lei, lontano da orecchi indiscreti ma sotto gli occhi di tutti. Perfino da laggiù in basso fu chiaro che il ragazzo piangeva e che quello a cui si assisteva era il più struggente degli addii.   
Gli animi più sensibili avevano già gli occhi lucidi e accarezzavano trasognati il proprio boccale; ma quando Isabela estrasse un coltello (perché _ovviamente _aveva un coltello) per recidersi una ciocca di capelli e premerla con fervore fra le mani di lui, in molti scoppiarono in lacrime.  
"E' così roma-ha-hantico!" singhiozzò Merrill sulla spalla di Aveline; Hawke stessa si era ritrovata a piangere senza ritegno e a nulla valse il boccale di birra provvidenzialmente offerto da Varric.

Solo ancora pochi istanti, un bacio appassionato salutato da applausi, e in un attimo Isabela era ridiscesa; il corteo ripartì, ma lei continuò a tenere lo sguardo rivolto alla finestra e a salutare con la mano finché il palazzo dei Maelstrom non scomparve alla vista.

Da quel momento la processione continuò più silenziosa e assorta, cominciando ad assottigliarsi man mano che avanzava, mentre gli ubriachi e gli amanti andavano a proseguire la baldoria altrove. Alla fine solo un manipolo di fedelissimi ed il suo gregge seguirono Isabela mentre scendeva alla città bassa e poi al porto, come attraverso un sogno; e appartenente a un sogno sembrava la vista che li attendeva.

Una goletta era all'ancora in fondo al molo, illuminata a giorno da lanterne e inghirlandata come un letto nuziale; in un balzo Isabela passò dalla sua portantina al ponte tirato a lucido, e si arrampicò fra il cordame per abbracciare con lo sguardo coloro che erano rimasti a terra.  
"Anche per noi è arrivato il momento di salutarci, bamboline." annunciò sporgendosi temerariamente in avanti. "Io parto stanotte. Devo farlo, altrimenti la città cadrà in preda al caos, alla corruzione e... a qualcos'altro che non ricordo." ammise ammiccando.   
Stava già sorgendo un coro di lamenti, quando Isabela alzò un braccio, "Ma non temete! Non lascio le mie gattine senza difesa!". Volse il capo, e Hawke avrebbe giurato che stesse guardando proprio lei, sorridendo con aria materna, se mai un gatto può sorridere maternamente al topo. "Che la voce si sparga! Chi tocca una delle mie bambine, è come se toccasse me; e la stessa Campionessa di Kirkwall interverrà a punirlo!"

Come un sol uomo, tutto il gruppo di Hawke fece un passo indietro; e Hawke si trovò oggetto del visibilio del gregge di Isabela, che aveva appena trovato in lei il suo nuovo pastore.  
_Vigliacchi._

E con questa notizia, come per magia l'ancora della goletta fu levata; Isabela balzò sul ponte mentre le vele venivano spiegate e la nave scivolava sull'acqua.   
"Addio, gattini! Vi voglio bene!" gridò prima di mettersi al timone; e in un attimo la goletta si allontanava verso l'imboccatura del porto.

Hawke e il resto della banda rimasero a lungo in piedi a guardarla, mentre rimpiccioliva a poco a poco nel buio e mentre le donne si allontanavano una ad una; solo dopo qualche tempo la voce di Anders ruppe il silenzio.  
"Ma dove cazzo va?"

°°°

Passarono alcuni giorni. Della baldoria fenomenale erano rimasti solo fiori appassiti e un formidabile conto da pagare presso numerose cantine, spacci e persino gilde di mercanti della città; tutto misteriosamente affibbiato a serah Eglantine Maelstrom.

La quale, tuttavia, sborsò senza fiatare; e Hawke riteneva che, a questo riguardo, non fosse estraneo il fatto che lo stesso giorno dopo la festa il più giovane dei rampolli Maelstrom avesse accettato di ritirarsi presso un monastero di Starkhaven, per cominciare il suo addestramento nella grazia del Creatore.

"Povero marmocchio" aveva commentato Varric scuotendo la testa. "Spero che rinsavisca prima di fare qualcosa di stupido, tipo diventare una persona rispettabile o qualcosa del genere."

Erano di nuovo a giocare a carte sul suo minuscolo terrazzo; e per una volta, Fenris stava vincendo - a spese di Hawke.  
"Se penso che tutta quella bisboccia era a suo uso e consumo, e non se ne è goduto neppure un momento..." sospirò Anders.  
"Qui, Biondino, devo dissentire!" esclamò Varric studiando le proprie carte. "Ci ha guadagnato qualcosa che nessuna somma potrà mai comprare, un primo amore dannatamente romantico."  
"E noi ci abbiamo guadagnato un po' di tranquillità." aggiunse placidamente Fenris, scoprendo la propria mano e incassando con soddisfazione le ultime monete di Hawke. "Sembra che finalmente la notte si riesca di nuovo a dormire."

"Parla per te." mugugnò Hawke strofinandosi un occhio. "Continuo a sognarmi di portare un gruppo di prostitute a pascolare su Monte Spezzato."  
"Anche io, ogni tanto, faccio sogni del genere." ghignò Anders, con un sorriso che però si accartocciò quasi subito. "...facevo."

"Il punto è questo, però." osservò Varric mescolando il mazzo per una nuova mano. "Te lo stai sognando e basta. Che sia il caldo o la partenza della Rivaini, Hawke, devi ammettere che le acque si sono notevolmente calmate da queste parti."

"Quindi. La morale è _tutto si risolve in un modo o nell'alcool_?" sorrise Fenris.  
"Oh, questa è la tua morale per tutto!" ribattè vivacemente Varric, al che l'elfo alzò le spalle a significare _touché_.

"La morale è, _lasciate che Isabela faccia come le pare e nessuno si farà male_." provò Anders, e in quel momento proprio Isabela uscì sul terrazzino gridando "Esatto!".

Tutti gli occhi si puntarono su di lei, che però si limitò a scrollare le spalle. "Ero nella suite di Varric da un quarto d'ora. Aspettavo il momento propizio per entrare in scena." Al perdurare di un silenzio perplesso, aggiunse, "Ehi, adesso ho uno standard da mantenere! Non si esce dalla parte di Santa Matrona da un giorno all'altro, sapete."  
"Dove diavolo sei stata?"   
"Alla rada appena fuori dal porto, dove volete che sia stata!" scoppiò a ridere lei. "Ho giocato a carte, ho pescato, mi sono divertita un po', e quando ne ho avuto abbastanza sono tornata indietro nascosta su un peschereccio. _Sic transit gloria mundi_!" sospirò scuotendo la testa.

"Questo spiega l'odore." osservò Fenris arricciando il naso, e Isabela per tutta risposta gli si sedette in braccio.   
"Però ha funzionato, eh?" chiese a Varric sorridendo.  
"Di sicuro ha risolto i crucci familiari di Serah Eglantine" confermò il nano "E com'è come non è, pare sia servito a far sfebbrare tutta la città. Forse c'era solo bisogno di sfogarsi un po'."

"Era un pezzo che non ci si divertiva così, no?" sogghignò Isabela, facendo mostra di non accorgersi di Fenris che cercava con via via meno garbo di togliersela da sotto le narici. "Anche se adesso dovrò starmene nascosta ancora per una settimana o due. E dite un po', il ragazzo è partito?" chiese con quella che Hawke avrebbe giurato fosse un'ombra di malinconia.   
Anders annuì, e Isabela lo imitò pensosamente. Si alzò dalle ginocchia di Fenris, che rivolse a Hawke un'occhiata esasperata, e si affacciò a guardare giù dal terrazzo nei vicoli bui.  
"Mi mancheranno le lettere d'amore." sospirò.  
"Non te ne ha lasciata neppure una?" chiese Hawke raggiungendola al parapetto per darle di gomito.   
Isabela scrollò le spalle con un piccolo sorriso. "Pensa che sia partita per sempre per Rivain. Gli ho anche giurato che non avrei mai più amato nessun altro." rise dando di gomito a Hawke a propria volta. "Però è riuscito comunque a farmi una sorpresa."  
"Cos'ha fatto?"

"Non so se l'abbia fatto mettere, se sia venuto lui in persona, o da chi l'abbia fatto scrivere. Ma so che di sicuro è stato il mio piccolino." disse Isabela saltando a sedere sul parapetto per dondolare le gambe fuori dal terrazzo. "L'ho visto appeso sull'ultimo molo, mentre rientravo sdraiata fra le reti da pesca. C'era un cartello giallo con una scritta nera, diceva _Addio Bocca di Rosa, con te se ne parte la primavera_."

  
  



End file.
